


Warmth

by txmaki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, i'm just gonna go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: I wrote this at, like, 3 AM so bear with me here. Lucy awakes in the middle of the night to find, once again, her dear dragonslayer best friend is in her bed. The only difference is that this time, he seems to have some things to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is trash and also very short-

Lucy felt warm. 

In the night, at some ungodly hour to which she didn't bother checking, she had found herself in someone's arms. Now it wasn't too bad, the person was strong, and warm, oh so very warm, and smelled really good.

That was when things got bad. She had a pretty good idea of who was holding her, at this point. 

Natsu was was sleeping soundly before her, letting out a few mumbles and snores in his sleep. Lucy's breath hitched. Again? She thought to herself, angry she let him sleep in her bed. 

She closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself, and hopefully go back to sleep so she could forget all of this, only to have the feeling that she couldn't sleep and opened her brown orbs again. 

Dark onyx green eyes eyes met her own chocolate brown ones, and she let out a high pitched squeal. Natsu furrowed his brows. "You're such a weirdo, Luce." He said as she tried to squirm out of his grip. 

She he was able to make it so her back was facing him, but he still didn't let go of her. A hot blush had spread across her cheeks, and halfway down her neck as well.   
Lucy was far too nervous than she should've been, her heart pounding in her chest. 

And it it started beating faster once Natsu scooted closer to her in the bed, his grip becoming slightly tighter. Lucy froze completely, nervous and blushing and her heart pounding. 

"N-Natsu..?" She asked hesitantly, daring to turn her head just a bit. A tuft of pink hair caught her eye, even in the dark. An an audible sigh was heard from behind her, Natsu's breath tickling her neck. His lips barely rested against the back of her shoulder. 

"I like you, Luce." Natsu spoke, sweetly, softly, gingerly for a change. "I really, really like you." 

Lucy blushed profusely as he lightly pressed his lips against her shoulder, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. 

"Y-You've got to be half asleep." Lucy started. "You won't remember this in the morning. This is a prank, I know it, you -" she was cut off by Natsu spinning her around in the bed, a stern look on his face.

"No." He said, eyes clear he wasn't joking. "I'm not joking. I'll remember it." 

Lucy stuttered. "I - I, um," she breathed, averting her eyes. Natsu kissed her forehead and smiled softly, looking at her through the darkness. 

"For now, Luce, just go to sleep." Natsu whispered, looking as if he might fall asleep himself. 

Lucy took the small moment to recall all the moments she had with him, up until now. All the times he had saved her, all the times they had laughed together.   
She realized it then. Before Natsu could completely drift off to sleep, she spoke, a small and sleepy smile on her face.

"Yeah. I really like you too, Natsu."


End file.
